Chrobin Week 2019
by Sammi Writes Fanfiction
Summary: My entries for Chrobin Week over on tumblr. Warning, some of the stories will be M/M pairing so if that's not your thing maybe skip the chapter/ entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chrobin Week 2019:**

**Day One- Prompt – Battle and war**

**Paring- Chrom and Robin(M)**

* * *

Years of fighting together had made them almost unstoppable. They would rush into battle together, Tome and Sword drawn and work in tandem to fell the Risen in front of them no problem. The two made war an art form, and all those that watched couldn't help but stand in awe.

Yet despite everything, Robin was only human, and despite his prowess with Tactics, he still made mistakes. And usually they were only tiny mistakes, like not counting on the chance that it would rain, completely changing the terrain, or the one time he forgot Kellam was even an asset to be used in the army. But Robin was the type of man to take every mistake to heart, the perfectionist in him taking it personally.

Today however he had really screwed up. Not only was the weather not in their favor, it had rained all night and now the ground was boggy, weighing down everyone footsteps, but he also hadn't taken into account the sheer amount of back up the Risen possessed. Every time one was cut down it seemed like two took its place. And every moment that passed was increasing the armies fatigue. From where he was stood, Robin could already see poor Lissa struggling to continue, the giant axe she held in her hands losing the momentum she had swung it with less than five minutes ago. Robin himself had already burnt through two tomes, throwing the thunder tome in his hand away with a sigh.

"Come on Robin," the bluenette prince to his left called to him, a smile across his features despite the situation they were in. "Were not beaten yet." His husband jumped back from a Risen sword, before giving Robin the signal to throw a fireball from his new Tome at the foul creature, which hit it straight in the face. Once the Risen was nothing but a pile of ash at their feet, Chrom smirked, pulling the silver haired Tactician to his side, catching him of guard with a swift kiss.

"C-Chrom!" Robin flushed beet red, pushing his husband away and hiding his face in the collar of his coat. "W-what are you doing," his voice was a hushed whisper. "Were in the middle of battle you know."

Chrom shrugged seemingly unfazed, yet there was a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. "I'm aware. But your face was so serious, and I didn't know how else to cheer you up."

"T-the battlefield is hardly the place for that!" Robin tried to sound stern, yet he always had trouble staying mad at Chrom. The man would only need to look at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his, flash that winning smile, and Robin would melt. He shook his head. "Please, keep your eyes in front of you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Same goes for you!" Chrom spun himself, standing back to back with Robin as a few more Risen lunged there way. "Keep yourself safe Robin, that's a command from your leader. And a request from your husband." His blue eyes met Robin's brown ones, all signs of his previous jesting now gone. "I can't lose you remember." Chrom's left hand came to grasp Robin's, the matching gold bands clinking together as he entwined their fingers for the briefest of seconds, shooting him one more reassuring smile dropped his hand. He leapt at the Risen in front of him, Falchion slicing through the grey flesh with ease. Robin smirked, his husbands words causing him to relax, albeit marginally. As he quickly glanced around the battlefield the rest of the Shepard seemed to be handling themselves better now, and the Risen now seemed to finally be thinning out.

_We can win this! _Robin found his confidence surging. The sight of his friends rallying, of them working together, the plan he had formulated finally turning the battle in their favor. All they needed was one last push.

* * *

A scream drew his attention. His head whipped in the direction it came from, spying Olivia, having gotten separated from Vaike, surrounded by at least six Risen. Robin's blood ran cold. Olivia wasn't cut out for battle, and instead was used to support others. There was no way she could handle four enemies alone.

"Olivia," Robin cried, running towards her at full speed. He heard Chrom cry out to him, yet all he could focus on was getting to the pink haired dancer. He was not about to lose a friend. "Vaike, you were supposed to stay with her!" Pulling his Levin sword from its scabbard at his waist he conjured thunder along its blade, slicing the air in an arc that managed to catch two of the Risen.

"Robin..." the pink haired girl looked up at him as she cowered on the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," Robin smiled at his friend, relief washing over him that he had made it in time. "Stay behind me, I've got this." He liked to think he sounded heroic as he spun to face the last few Risen, yet his legs shook just slightly, and his grip on the Levin sword was washed with sweat. He was scared, he realized. He wasn't brave like Chrom, wasn't strong, like Frederick. Yet he had sprung into action none the less, thinking with his heart, instead of his head.

_Your a fool,_ he chastised himself. _But your the only thing between these Risen and Olivia. _The Risen gave him no further me to think, before lunging grotesquely at him. He managed to block one, shifting his weight to attempt to throw the creature away from him, yet the ground was still boggy, so instead he slipped, twisting his own knee as he fell to the ground. Gritting his teeth in pain he stood back up, ignoring the throbbing in his leg. His trousers and the bottom of his cloak were coated in mud, his face slick with sweat, yet he refused to give up. He took the Risen ahead of him out with a swing of his sword, then changed back to his Tome, feeling so much more comfortable with magic anyways. Spinning he managed to take two more out with a wall of fire.

Yet that's where it all went wrong. The heavens opened again, and torrential rain soon covered the battlefield, sticking Robin's hair to him and drenching them all to the bone in second. His foot slipped in the newly deluged mud and he careened forward, landing face first in the mud. His head swam, disorientated, and his leg was far more injured than he first though so he struggled to right himself.

"Robin!" His name was called in several directions, one voice a light and airy feminine voice, the other the voice he would recognize above anyone else's. He heard the clash of swords, inhuman growling, a scream, and then silence. Gritting his teeth and fighting through the pain in his leg, Robin pulled himself to his feet. And his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Chrom stood before him, drenched to the bone, his blue hair almost black. His eyes were wide, staring at his husband, the blue of them dull. Falchion crashed to the floor beside him. Robin soon realized what had happened. He had managed to take one of the Risen down, yet hadn't reacted in time to get the other one, resulting in the sword that was currently embedded in his gut.

"Chrom!" Robin cried, surging forward, flame at the ready. He killed the Risen with one gesture of his hand, paying it no mind as he went to his husbands side, just as Chrom fell to the ground. "No..." Robin tucked his legs up, his own injury pushed aside, pulling Chrom close. "Chrom, please say something."

"R-Robin," his blue eyes fluttered open. "I-I'm so glad your safe..."

Tears pricked in Robin's eyes. "This is all my fault."

"You couldn't have predicted this, my love," Chrom lifted his hand and weakly cupped the Tactician's cheek, wiping away a tear that fell there.

"It's my job to do just that!" Robin glanced around the battlefield. All the Risen were dead and the wounded were being seen too. "Lissa!" He called for his sister in law. "Please! I need you!" He sobbed, the guilt at what at happened gnawing at him. "Chrom," he grabbed the prince's hand, where it sat on his cheek. "Stay awake, please, you have too. You promised me you would." He looked up, noticing Lissa and Frederick running over. "Look, Lissa's almost here, she's going to heal you, your going to be fine." He realized he was rambling, but it was something he did whenever he was upset, or stressed.

"Robin..." Chrom called his gaze back. His husband was looking at him with so much love, a smile on his face, and not one shred of blame on his features. His skin was pale, blood coated his cheek, and when he coughed it was on his lips. "Don't blame yourself, please. This isn't your fault..." Chrom groaned. "No matter what happens, know that I love you."

"And I love you," Robin lent down, their foreheads touching. "Chrom?" The hand upon Robin's cheek went limp, dropping to the ground. "Chrom!" Robin shook him gently trying to wake him up. "Please, you can't leave me, you promised! CHROM!"

* * *

Robin paced back and forth, unable to sit still.

It had been hours since Lissa, with the help of Libra and Maribelle, had disappeared inside the medical tent with the unconscious prince.

"Milord.." Frederick had tried to stop his incessant pacing, but now sat on one of the logs outside the tent. "You need to stay calm. Lord Chrom wouldn't wish you to stress yourself this way."

Robin stopped his pacing to stare at the knight. His usual impeccable appearance was dampened by the disheveled mess of hair on his head, the mud and blood coating his armor and skin, and he looked distressed. Mind you Robin knew he looked no better. His skin was pale, his eyes red from crying. His hair was still damp, and in places was pink, blood coating it, along with his clothes and hands, mixing with the dried mud. "This is all my fault.." he mumbled miserably. He went back to pacing, yet his right leg stiffened and he grunted in pain.

"Milord!" Frederick was on his feet, placing his hands on the shorter mans shoulders, forcing him to stop. "You need to stop. Your injured, and walking on that leg as you are is only going to make it worse." Robin looked up at him. "Lord Chrom wouldn't want you hurting yourself over him."

"But..."

"I'm sorry if this is crossing the line, you are after all the princes husband, but you can reprimand me for it later," before Robin could ask what the knight was on about, he was lifted over the mans shoulder and taken inside the medical tent.

"Frederick put me down, right now!" Robin yelped.

"As you wish Milord," the knight carefully placed him onto one of the cots. "Lady Maribelle, a moment of your time."

Moments later the blond haired noble appeared from around the screen erected to keep Chrom hidden from view. She looked tired but still smiled at them both. "What is it Frederick?"

"Lord Robin is in need of some medical attention."

"Really?" she came towards him. "You didn't mention that."

"Chrom was more important," Robin shrugged. "Besides its nothing. I'm fine." He flinched as Maribelle whacked him on the head with her hand. "Ouch, what was that for."

"For your own good," she rounded on him, anger flashing in her eyes. "Honestly Robin, what would Chrom say if he could see you now. He's going to be so annoyed at you when he wakes up."

"You mean..."

"He's going to be fine," she informed him, causing Robin to sigh in relief. "I imagine he will wake soon, although he still needs to heal afterwards. Fortunately the blow missed all his vital organs." Maribelle pushed Robin down on the bed. "Now lie still and let me help you, then you can sit with him till he wakes."

Feeling a weight lift from his shoulders, Robin slumped defeated against the pillow allowing Maribelle to get to work fixing his leg.

After getting his leg bandages, fortunately he only had a a dislocated knee, Robin, being held up by Frederick, made his way around the screen obscuring Chrom from view. Robin shucked in a breath at the sight before him.

Chrom was laying in the bed, still asleep, his face peaceful despite the pain he must be in. His torso was naked except for the bandage wrapped around his abdomen, which was tinged pink in some places.

Frederick settled Robin into the chair by the bed.

"Is there anything else you need Milord?"

"I'm fine," Robin smiled weakly at the man to his left. "Thank you Frederick, for everything. And I'm sorry I was so stubborn before. You really are a good friend."

"It is my duty to serve Milord," Frederick bowed.

"Your never going to call Robin again are you?"

"I-it wouldn't feel right, Milord." Before Robin could argue further, the knight fled out of the tent.

Despite himself Robin chuckled, before turning his attention to his husband on the bed.

That's when the tears came again. With shaking fingers he took hold of Chrom's hand, planting a wet kiss upon the back of it. He knew he was going to be fine. He knew that, but still he couldn't shake the guilt. If he hadn't been so headstrong, hadn't leapt to help Olivia with such reckless abandon, then Chrom in turn wouldn't have rushed to help him when he'd become overwhelmed. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, tears rolling down his face.

"Chrom, I'm so sorry," he cried. "You got hurt because of me. Because I was reckless, you paid the price." He sniffed, pleased no one else was around to see him so un-composed. "I wish I could turn back time, make it so I was the one in that bed right now. I have no right to call myself your husband. I swore to protect you, not put you in danger." His head fell onto the bed, unable to look at Chrom's sleeping face any longer, as the sobs continued to wrack his body, until his breath came out as distraught gasps. All of his anguish, his shame, his guilt broke free as he broke down at his husbands bedside.

* * *

"R-Robin..." the familiar voice of his husband stilled his cries. He glanced up, his face still half hidden, meeting those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Chrom!" he sat up. "Your awake. I'm so glad your okay." He flung himself forward, hugging his husband.

"Ouch, Robin, not so tight," Chrom chuckled.

"Oh sorry," Robin leapt back, a blush creaping on his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'll live," Chrom, ever the one to shrug off injury, glanced at Robin, worry lacing his features. "But what about you? Your covered in blood, it's even in your hair. Are you Okay?"

"That's your blood silly," Robin shook his head. "I'm fine. A bit bruised, and a dislocated knee, but I'll be fine after a few days rest."

"That's good," Chrom sighed, relieved. "I was worried."

"You were worried? Chrom, you got stabbed through the gut, and you were worried about me!" Robin began to cry again. "I was worried about you! I thought you'd died. Frederick had to physically carry me to get me treatment for my leg. I've spent hours feeling guilty, feeling like the worst person, the worst husband in the world. It's my fault you got injured, it's all my fault..."

"Hush..." Chrom's hand found its way to Robin's hair, stroking it in comfort. "Robin, look at me," his finger traced his lovers chin, pulling his gaze back to his. "None of this is your fault. You were protecting Olivia, and I in turn chose to protect you. That was my choice, not yours. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat, because I love you."

"A-and I love you too," Robin hiccuped. Chrom smiled, and Robin's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Come here," Chrom patted the cot beside him.

"But your injury..."

"Is nothing," Chrom waved away his concern. "Now come here, I want to hold you." He patted the space again, and it didn't take long for Robin to relent, standing and hobbling towards the bed. Chrom helped him to lay down, before encircling his arms around him. "That looks painful," he gestured towards the bandage on his husbands leg.

"I'ts nothing," Robin countered, mimicking his husband. Chrom chuckled.

"Lets just agree were both stubborn then shall we," he pulled the tactician closer, planting a kiss to his forehead. "I'm so pleased your safe."

"Same," Robin shifted till he was facing his husband. He placed a kiss on his cheeks, his nose, and then finally his mouth. Chrom was smirking as he pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Just checking to make sure your real," Robin mumbled, looking away, embarrassed.

"You had your doubts?" He could hear the amusement in Chrom's voice.

"Well just look at you, then look at me. I'm constantly thinking I'm dreaming, because how could someone like me possibly have someone as handsome, smart and brave as their husband."

Chrom scoffed. "You give yourself little credit, Robin. I am the one who feels like they are living the dream. I am lucky to have you in my life, and luckier still to have your heart." He kissed his husband passionatly, hoping to convey all the love he had in that single gesture, He took pride in the beetroot red of Robin's face when he pulled back. His husband blinked rapidly, his mouth open, the words he clearly meant to retort with lost on his lips.

"No fair, looking at me like that, giving a speech like that, kissing me like that," Robin swatted his shoulder playfully. "I could never be as eloquent."

"That's never mattered to me," Chrom's gaze softened. "I love you as you are." At that moment Robin yawned, the stresses of the day finally catching up with him. Chrom tugged his arm, making him lie down again. "Take some rest, you've been through a lot."

"But, what about you..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chrom murmured, his own exhaustion returning. The warmth of Robin, the smell that was distinctively him, calmed Chrom instantly. "I'll be here when you wake, Okay?"

"M'kay," Robin yawned again, snuggling close, "I love you," his voice was no more than a whisper.

"And I love you," Chrom glanced down at his husband, who was already asleep. "Always." He closed his own eyes, holding Robin close, and soon fell asleep too

* * *

**Hopefully I did the day one prompt justice. And I look forward to the rest of the week's prompts too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrobin Week 2019:**

**Day Two Prompt- Flowers**

**Pairing- Chrom and Robin(M)**

* * *

It was by chance that the Shepard's came across the field of flowers before their eyes. An array of beautiful flowers, a sea of yellow, red, blue, purple, and all the colours in between. Lissa had cried happily at the sight, grabbing Frederick by the hand, dragging the reluctant knight down the hill. Nowi sprinted forward, grabbing handfuls of the stems and throwing them in the air, petals scattering in the wind. A sense of peace fell apon them, and there weary, battle fatigued bodies welcomed the distraction before them, if even only for a little while.

Robin stood by Chrom's side, as he always was, smiling warmly at the sight of all of their friends. Maribelle had found a spot to lay a blanket, and her and Donnel were in the midst of a tea party. The farm boy turned soldier presented her with a giant bouquet of flowers, and even from here she failed to hide the blush on her cheeks. Frederick sat, at his wife Lissa's insistence as she pushed roses into his hair. He was trying to remain stoic, yet her playful nature had clearly done him good, if the tug of the smile playing on his lips was anything to go by. Gaius was positively giddy. Not because of the flowers, but because of the bee's they would no doubt attract, and where there was bee's, there was honey.

"Why don't you join them?" Chrom asked, noticing his husband's wide eyed look at their surroundings. Robin smiled at him.

"I'm fine where I am," Robin grabbed Chrom's hand. "I have everything I need right in front of me. I have no need for flowers, when I have you."

Chrom coughed, a pink tinge marking his cheeks. "Geez Robin, when did you get so good with words?"

"Lissa's been teaching me all sorts of corny one liners," he glanced at Chrom, who was looking at him weird. "Why, did you not like that one?"

"No, that's not it," Chrom smiled. "I just never knew my sister was well versed in such things." He glanced at his sister enjoying herself in the flower field.

"Cheesy one liners must run in the family," Robin smirked. "Isn't that right, Chrom?"

"I haven't any idea what your on about," Chrom's face was now beet red, his hand scratching the back of his neck, avoiding his husband gaze.

Robin laughed, "Of course not." He reached for Chrom's face, pulling his head down to his own, inwardly lamenting the height difference between them. "Well it worked either way didn't it. We wouldn't be stood here, together like this if it hadn't." Robin laced his fingers into his husbands blue hair, standing on tip toes so he could press their lips together in a chaste, yet passion filled kiss. Chrom moaned against his lips, his hands coming to rest on Robin's hips, pulling him flush with his body. For just a moment it was just the two of them, stood atop that hill, the sea of flowers below, the sun shining above.

Yet a wolf whistle caused them to leap apart, dual blushes on their faces.

"Hey you two, save the sweet stuff for when your alone," Gaius beamed up at them amused, his trademark lollipop between his lips. Sumia stood behind him laughing.

"You leave them alone Gaius," she reprimanded her husband with no anger in her voice, only amusement. "I think its cute."

"Oh yeah," the orange haired thief grinned at his wife. "Well I think your sweet." He rounded on his wife, pulling her close and trying to get a kiss of his own, all the while Sumia struggled to get free, her face flushed in embarrassment.

Robin, now over his embarrassment, laughed. "This place must be making everyone crazy," he murmured. He sat down on the hill edge, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze that blew by, whipping his white hair around his face. He heard Chrom settle beside him, and soon his hand was gripped in his cool embrace. Robin opened his eyes and glanced at him, awestruck at the way Chrom's own blue hair was tousled by the wind. It made Robin's heart beat in his chest. It was unfair, how handsome his husband was.

Chrom noticed him staring, meeting his gaze, blue eyes ensnaring brown. His thumb rubbed circled across Robin's knuckles, absentmindedly catching the ring on Robin's ring finger. They sat in silence, drinking in the view and enjoying each others company, not needing word to express how they felt. At one point, Robin shifted, resting his head on Chrom's shoulder, and Chrom dropped his own head, resting it against Robin's. Peace like this was hard to come by, so they intended to make the most of it while they could.

* * *

At one point Robin must have dozed, and when he awoke, he was laying on the grass, his head resting on Chrom's cloak bunched up as a pillow, Chrom long gone, the grass tickling his face. He sat up, rubbing his face, scanning the area for his husband, yet unable to find him. He stood, panicked, his heart rate spiking. Chrom never just disappeared on him, not without good reason. His eye's found Frederick, who no longer had flowers in his hair. The knight wasn't on high alert, and he clearly wasn't worried that Chrom wasn't around. And although this calmed Robin slightly, he couldn't help the fear still clawing at his heart.

"Robin!" Lissa called to him, running up the hill. She smiled warmly and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

"Huh? What is it Lissa?" he allowed his sister in law to drag him down the hill. His nose was assaulted by the wonderfully sweet smell of the flowers that now surrounded him.

"You'll see," she chirped. "But first we got to make sure your ready."

"Ready for what?" Robin sighed exasperated. "Lissa, will you just tell me already!"

"Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy," Lissa stopped tugging on his arm. "Now sit," she pointed to a patch of grass free of flowers.

Robin sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," Lissa smiled. "Nowi, give me a hand will ya?"

"Sure thing!" the manakete girl wandered over, her hands ladened with flowers. "Waddaya need Lissa?"

Lissa's eyes shone mischievously. "I need all those flowers you have in your hand there." She chuckled under her breath.

"I don't want to know what your going to do, do I?" Robin sighed, defeated, leaving himself at the mercy of the two women before him.

Twenty minutes later Lissa lead him by the hand again. He flushed embarrassed as they walked past their friends, who smiled, and chuckled at his current appearance. Robin knew he looked like an idiot, but somewhere between the second handful of flowers he knew he couldn't hurt Lissa and Nowi's feelings by telling them to stop.

Which now resulted in the huge crown of flowers on his head.

The smell assaulted his nose, and he was surprised by how heavy it appeared on his head. And even though he wanted to take it off, he was far too nice, and instead had thanked Nowi and Lissa, the manakete girl happily bouncing away, pleased she could be of help.

"Lissa," Robin finally called to her and she dragged him away from everyone, into some dense trees. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see," suddenly she stopped, pulling him to a halt. She made a fuss over his appearance, before shoving him towards and opening in the tree's. "Just go through there." Robin frowned. He was suspitious by nature, especially when it came to Lissa, who was known for playing pranks. She sighed, and pushed him again. "Go on silly, he's waiting for you!" And with that she winked, spun on her heels, and fled, before Robin could question further.

Nerves set in, and Robin chastised himself. Clearly, Chrom had taken the time he was asleep, to set up a surprise for him. It was the sort of husband he was. There was no need to feel nervous. After all it was Chrom, the man he loved, who he shared everything with, who he had bared all too. There was no secrets between them.

Taking a calming breath, Robin entered the clearing.

* * *

He was met with a sight even more mesmerizing than the field of flowers. A little patch of heaven hidden among the trees, flowers still bloomed all around him. His husband stood with his back to him, seemingly deep in thought. His cloak and sword were discarded, exposing his muscular arms. And at his feet, a small blanket, a basket, and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Chrom..." Robin felt his eyes prick with tears. He rubbed them away embarrassed. Only he would get so emotional over such a sweet gesture. Chrom spun to face him, his eyes going wide at the sight of Robin before him, taking in the crown of flowers adorning his white hair, the pink rosiness of his cheeks, the way his eyes sparkled with emotion. It was almost too much to bare.

"Robin..." Chrom took a step forward. "You look... so beautiful." His husband stopped in front of him, a hand reaching out to touch the delicate blooms, feather light and excruciatingly slow, before curling his finger around the Tactician's chin, his thumb teasing his lips apart, before diving in for a greedy kiss. Robin yelped in surprise, before melting into his arms, a moan escaping his lips.

When Chrom pulled away, both of them were flushed and panting. Chrom smirked at the pout of Robin's face. He took his hand in his, and lead him back towards the blanket on the floor.

"How did you do all this?" Robin asked as they sat.

"I can't take all the credit really," Chrom admitted. "Frederick helped me clear the path here. Maribelle gave me the blanket. And Gaius gave me this," he pulled back the top of the basket, revealing an assortment of sweet treats. Robin laughed.

"And what did you have to bribe him with to get him to part with these?"

"Surprisingly, nothing," Chrom lifted a small sugar coated bon bon, inspecting it. "He just gave me all of these and told me too, and I quote, 'have fun with Bubbles'"

"Huh, who knew Gaius was so sweet," Robin smiled warmly.

"Not just Gaius," Chrom held the bon bon out to Robin. "Everyone wanted to help you relax." Robin took the sweet in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "And they know you can't relax when everyone is watching." Chrom leaned across the basket between them capturing Robin's unsuspecting lips in his own. The residue of the bon bon was still on his lips, and Chrom couldn't resist licking the sweetness off his husbands lips. Robin yelped in surprise, pulling back, his face flushed, instinctively looking around him, before remembering that they were completely alone. Chrom chuckled, finding his husband extremely cute.

"Sorry," Robin mumbled. "Guess I really do need to relax huh?"

"That's Okay," Chrom, surprising Robin again, pulled his husband close to him, laying them both down, Robin on top of him. "I'm good at helping you relax, remember?" Chrom pushed a hand through Robin's hair, snagging at the flower crown. "Gods, how did I get so lucky." The sight of the man he loved above him, his cheeks pink, his lips swollen from Chrom's kiss, his brown eyes wide and innocent, was enough to make Chrom almost lose control, and ravish him right here in this secluded field.

"Oh Chrom..." Robin sighed. "You always know what to say to make me feel so loved." He reached over Chrom's head, his fingers snagging a deep red rose from the bed of flowers. Breaking off the stem he fed it behind Chrom's ear, the blue of his hair contrasting perfectly with the red of the flower. "So pretty..."

Chrom sputtered, his face going as red as the flower, "Geez, now who knows just what to say, huh."

"I learnt from the best I guess," Robin kissed him, his fingers twining with his hair, causing Chrom to gasp. He ground his hips against his husbands, groans passing between them.

"D-don't you want some of the wine, or the sweets?" Chrom murmured against his skin, his teeth dragging along Robin's lower lip. Robin hummed.

"Maybe in a little while," Robin's eyes were blown wide, full of lust. "But right now I think I'm in the mood for something... different right now, if you get what I mean."

Chrom chuckled. "Oh I believe I know exactly what you mean." And with that Chrom and Robin resumed their make out session on the blanket, deciding to give in to their lust for each other.

* * *

A few hours later they lay together, completely naked, with only Robin's tacticians robe covering the two of them. Robin's head was resting on Chrom's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart, his hand clutching Chrom's, while his husband rubbed circles over his knuckles, his other arm propped behind his head, which was turned towards Robin's, where he would press the occasional kiss to his hair. Above them the sun was starting to go down, and the air was beginning to chill. Robin shivered and pulled himself closer to Chrom's warmth.

"We should head back soon," Chrom mumbled. "Everyone will wonder where we got to."

"I know," Robin sighed. "It's just a shame we have to leave. I was beginning to enjoy our seclusion." He shifted, moving so he was propped up on his own elbow. "Being here made me forget about everything. Nothing else mattered, only us."

"Robin..." Chrom smiled. "We can always come back." He brushed a strand of hair from is face, cupping his cheek. "We need to remember that even though we have a commitment to the Kingdom, to its people, we also made a commitment to each other. I want you to come to me when your stressed, or on edge, and I'll help you relax." He kissed his nose. "I don't want you bottling it all up, and I know you do."

"Is this what this," Robin gestured around them, "was all about. It was just a way to relax me?"

"Well it was more of a romantic gesture on my behalf," Chrom admitted. "A way to show you my appreciation for all you do." He kissed Robin's shoulder. "But getting you to relax just happened to be an added extra."

"Well thank you," Robin sat up, stretching his arms above his head, yawning. "I am well and truly relaxed." He sighed again. "Your right though, we probably should get going." He stood, walking towards the pile of their clothes. He looked over his shoulder at Chrom, who was staring at him with a curious gaze. "W-What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking that you look like one of those fairies in the books I read as a child," he mused. "They were exceptional beauties, graceful and elegant." He laughed as Robin began to blush. "The flowers in your hair really are a nice touch."

"C-Chrom!" Robin threw his husbands clothes at his face. "Just get dressed you fool." He could hear his husband laugh all the while they dressed in silence. Afterwards they packed up the uneaten food and wine and rolled up the blanket. Chrom, holding the basket in his left hand and the blanket under his arm, held his hand out to Robin, who took it, and they started the short distance back towards where the others were waiting.

The amount of teasing they both endured when they arrived back, mostly from Gaius, was expected, especially at their disheveled appearances and the crown of flowers still on Robin's head. And Chrom hadn't helped at all with his embarrassment, especially when the Lord pulled Robin in for one last exuberant kiss, earning woops and aww''s from the rest of the Shepard's

* * *

**Day two down. I know both prompts have been m/m but if thats not your thing thats fine. Next chapter will be a female Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chrobin Week 2019**

**Day Three Prompt- Longing and Pining**

**Pairing- Chrom and Robin(F)**

* * *

Whenever she wasn't looking, he would stare at her. Whether she was sat talking with Lissa, having tea with Maribelle, or playing chess with Virion. Chrom would watch her, fascinated, his heart aching for her, longing for her. Yet he was a coward. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. How much he loved her. How his every waking thought was of her, and his dreams haunted by the touch of her that he would never have.

She was the light in his life, the one thing he regretted dragging into this war, the one thing he felt unworthy of. Hands like his, fit to only to be used to wield weapons, to kill, weren't worth to hold her.

So he settled for this instead.

And it tore him apart.

Whenever he wasn't looking, she would stare at him. Whether he was training, his body dripping in sweat, his breath rugged, or he was simply stood across the table from her, his head down as he poured over the strategy before him. She would watch him, and her heart would ache. Yet she was a coward. She couldn't bring herself to admit to him how she felt. That she loved him. How she had loved him from the moment he had found her in that field. And she was miserable, because she knew she could never have him.

He was a prince, strong, brave, compassionate. She was a commoner, an amnesiac without a past. She was barely worthy to walk behind him, let alone beside him.

So she settled for this instead.

And it tore her apart.

* * *

Chrom couldn't remember when he first realized he loved her, hell maybe he always had, yet he had been so dense, so distracted by war that he didn't notice at first. Yet it had hit him harder than one of Frederick's shield bashes during a training session.

He'd been surveying the camp one afternoon, his eyes constantly on guard for Risen, when he'd spotted her out of the corner of his eyes. She was sat, as she usually was, a massive book on her lap, her head low, her brown hair a dark curtain, obscuring most of her face from view. He'd watched her raise her head, frowning, then smiling when Lon'qu sidled up to her, albeit reluctantly. They spoke, and Chrom noticed they appeared comfortable around each other. Robin laughed, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She stood, and nodded, before accepting the practice sword the Myrmidon held out to her. And for the briefest of moments, when Robin's finger tips grazed Lon'qu's hand, Chrom felt the snake of jealousy bite his heart.

In that moment he realized he wanted to be the one she trained with, the one she smiled warmly at. He wanted to be the one to give her all the memories she had lost out on.

Instead, he had bottled those feelings up. After all, surely a beautiful, smart and wonderful woman such as she was already spoken for. Surely she had already accepted proposals from Gaius, or Vaike, or maybe even Lon'qu. Surely he was already too late.

Robin could remember the very moment she realized she loved him. It had hit her harder than that time Sumia had tripped while carrying all those books, which had proceeded to hit her directly in the chest. She loved Chrom, probably always had, from the moment she had opened her eyes and his beautiful blue eyes met her brown ones.

She had resolved to tell him once, only to back out, coward that she was. She'd made her way towards his tent, determined to confess her feelings, to let all the emotions that had been weighing her down, that had been interfering with her work, that had caused her to lose sleep, before him, and if he rejected her, well she could deal with that...somehow.

Yet when she arrived at his tent flap, ready to make her presence known, voices inside had halted her actions. Spying through the gap in the flap, Robin spied Chrom, bent over the desk inside his tent, his hands tracing across the map on top of it. And behind him, Sumia. She couldn't quite make out their conversation, but Sumia's face was plastered with a goofy smile, and warm pink cheeks. She placed a hand on Chrom' shoulder, and he turned his head, smiling up at her.

And in that moment, Robin had fled, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She'd ran past Lon'qu, who was took shocked at her emotional state to inquire if she was alright. Sully and Virion had called out to her, worried,

yet she had carried on running, until she was out of breath, her body gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. The usually composed Tactician had fallen to the ground, letting all her heartbreak break free, before wiping her face, and walking back to camp like nothing had happened, brushing off the concern of her friends.

It had been stupid to think he wasn't already taken, I mean he was handsome, brave, and friendly. Of course he had already ensnared someone.

* * *

Chrom was doing his usual late evening walk around camp, trying to clear his head. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Today had been torture. All day spent in Robin's company as they planned a strategy for tomorrow skirmish, trying not to let the smell of her hair, sweet and floral, invade his every thought. And when she had taken her coat off he tried not to stare at the curve of her hips, her breasts, but he wasn't exactly being subtle. He was pretty sure Frederick had noticed, and possibly even Lissa.

He stopped walking and sat down on a log at the edge of camp, hiding his face from view.

He had to stop doing this. He had to stop torturing himself.

Robin was never going to be his, and he had to accept that.

"Hey Blue," Gaius' voice caused him to jump. The orange haired theif looked down at him with amused eyes. "What'cha up to?"

"N-nothing," the prince stammered.

"Really," Gaius smirked. "That's exactly what someone who is doing something they shouldn't be would say."

"I said I'm doing nothing!" He hadn't meant to shout, and instantly felt guilty.

"Peace, Blue," Gaius held up his hands in mock surrender. "I meant nothing by it."

"Sorry," Chrom sighed. "I'm just under a lot of stress right now." Gaius hearing his commanding officer sound defeated, glanced at the bluenette. He looked pale, had bags under his eyes, eyes which scanned the camp as if he was looking for something in particular. When Gaius followed his line of sight he smile knowingly. Chrom was watching Robin, where she sat across camp. She was in deep conversation with Donnel, her nimble fingers helping the farm-boy turned soldier to make traps to catch rabbits. The breeze blew through her brown locks, and her face was a rosy shade of pink.

"Don't worry about it Blue," Gaius popped another lollypop in his mouth. "I understand perfectly." The Prince smiled weakly, before standing up and walking away. "Bubble's is quite the catch isn't she," he murmured under his breath when he was sure Chrom wouldn't hear him.

"So all you gotta do is loop this 'er thing through here and there ya go, all finished," Donnel was speaking, Robin knew that, yet she wasn't concentrating. Instead she was watching Chrom.

Just moments ago, he had been speaking to Gaius, although he had looked annoyed and she wish she knew why. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen him stand and walk away, his head hung low, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Her heart had throbbed at the sight. She had never seen him look so depressed, and she wanted nothing more than to run after him and try to cheer him up. Yet she stayed where she was.

That wasn't her job.

Chrom wasn't hers to comfort.

"I'm sorry Donnel, I wasn't listening," she smiled apologetically at the boy. "What were you saying?"

"Oh it were nothin' important," he smiled.. "You okay Robin? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Donny," she smiled at the young boy. He had removed his usual pot off of his head, his brown hair a fluffy mess that became almost cloud like as the soft breeze blew it. His big brown eyes were warm and friendly. Their similar appearances meant you could easily mistake the boy for her younger brother, had their skin tones not been completely different. She reached over and ruffled his hair. "Guess I'm just tired."

"Were you thinking about Chrom?" His next question floored her, causing her to cough.

"W-what! I-I wasn't thinking about Chrom, why would you say that?"

"Cause you and him spent all day in a strategy meeting, an' now you both look all tired."

"Oh yeah, right," Robin was aware her face was probably really beet red, and she turned her face away, hoping Donnel wouldn't notice. After a second to compose herself she turned back to him. He was gazing at her worried. "I'm fine Donny, your sweet to worry." She glance down at the rabbit snare in her hands, grateful for the distraction. "Now why don't you show me how to do this one more time."

"Oh sure Robin, no problem." Donnel's worry vanished, replaced by his happy go lucky smile once again.

They spent another hour talking and making snares before Robin decided to call it a night. Donnel watched the Tactician leave, watched her slink past Chrom's tent, noticed the small sigh that left her lips as she stared longingly at the tent, before disappearing inside her own tent.

"Those two really need ta admit ta their feelings," he shook his head in disbelief, before turning back to the task before him.

* * *

"I say we hold an intervention."

"What, no way, that wont work. What we need to do is lock them in a room somewhere and let things take care of themselves."

"Gaius! That's ridiculous. Maybe we should just have a word with Robin. Things can't carry on as they are."

"That's true. I mean they are clearly both in love with each other, everyone knows it, except them. It's so frustrating, I just want to see my brother happy"

"Then we shall help them Darling. How about I put a pot of tea on and we can all try to come up with a solution to help those two."

The group of Gaius, Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia and Donnel all nodded, sitting down in a circle and trying to come up with a plan to help the two smitten idiots that were Chrom and Robin finally admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

**Bit of a shorter one today, as i feel like I've done nothing but write, and I'm a little burnt out. I also struggled to make it longer and felt like it wouldn't be as good if i did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chrobin Week 2019**

**Day four Prompt- Modern AU**

**Pairing- Chrom and Robin(F)**

* * *

Robin sighed, spinning the wine in her glass absentmindedly. It really hadn't been her idea to come out tonight. All she'd wanted to do was curl up with a good book and forget about all the stresses of the office.

Her friends Sumia and Sully had other ideas.

They had practically strong armed her, throwing clothes at her, applying make up to her fair face, teasing her unruly hair into a half up half down style. And now here she sat, half listening to Sumia as she pointed out all of the decent looking men in the bar. She glanced at her friend. There was no contest out of the three of them who was the real beauty. Sumia was fair skinned, had long wavy pale brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was tall and thin, her waist pulled in tonight even further by the skin tight silver dress she was wearing, that plunged in front, and stopped just above her knee's, allowing the whole room to see her long legs. She wore ridiculous heels, and Robin wasn't entirely sure that she could even walk on them.

Beside her Sully, was a completely different person. A tomboy by nature, she wore a flowing white shirt, skin tight leather trousers and a matching leather jacket. Her cropped red hair was mussed, and the minimal makeup she wore, in particular the dark eyeliner round her red eyes, make her look dangerous, ferocious, yet confident. She wore black stiletto's on her feet, which only made her taller than she already was.

In comparison, Robin decided she definitely looked like the black sheep. Her own outfit, a purple top, jeggings, and comfortable, practical boots, made her look like she'd barely made an effort.

And in hindsight, she probably hadn't. She hated the bar scene with a passion, and only really went along with it because her friends begged her to.

* * *

"Oooh,"Sumia's voice broke her trance. She was eyeing something appreciatively. "What about those guys?"

Robin turned her head. Walking into the bar was three men. And even she had to admit they were something. One of the men was tall, at least a head and shoulders taller than the other two. He was brunette, had sharp angular features, and although he looked unapproachable, his brown eyes were soft. He was wearing a buttoned up shirt and trousers, both which looked freshly pressed, and brown loafers. A dark blazer was draped over his shoulder, hooked over his thumb as he surveyed the place.

To his left was an orange haired man, his hair a shade of ginger Robin had never seen before. His green eyes were bemused, and he rolled what appeared to be a lollipop round his mouth, his lips pulled into a smirk. He was a lot more casual in appearance than his friend. He wore a loose fitting t-shirt, some random band Robin had never heard of emblazoned on the front, black linen pants that had a lot of chains woven across the hips, and bright red trainers.

But it was the man at the front of the group that caused Robin's heart to beat rapidly. He was tall, not as tall as the first man. His hair was a beautiful shade of blue, and it matched his eyes. He also wore a loose fitting t-shirt, but he wore tight fitting jeans, and a pair of black boots. He had a leather jacket flung over his shoulder. Even from here Robin could make out the hard planes of his muscles, and the handful of scars across his shoulder. He also appeared to have a tattoo, a blue mark that she couldn't quite make out what it was. His face was warm, and he was smiling as he took in the room. His eyes suddenly flicked over where Robin and her friends sat, and he paused when his gaze fell on her, his mouth opening slightly like his breath had been taken away. Robin didn't know what had happened but she felt her face instantly heat, her mouth go dry.

She averted her gaze, suddenly the wine in her glass the most interesting thing to her. She was conscious of the men heading to the bar to order, yet what shocked her a few minutes later was the sound of their approaching footsteps.

"Hi," glancing up Robin was met by those beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling warmly. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Oh...umm" Robin could barely speak, his beauty stunning her into silence.

"Of course we don't mind," Sumia crooned. "The more the merrier."

"Great!" The orange haired man moved around the table, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to Sumia. He smiled boyishly and held a hand out to her. "Name's Gaius, whats your name?"

"S-Sumia," Robin chuckled at her friends flustered face.

"Pretty name for a pretty gal." The tall brunette has in the meantime settled himself near Sully, currently introducing himself.

"I'm Frederick," even his manner of speaking was more formal than his friends. "Pleased to meet you."

"Sully," her red haired friend enthusiastically shook Frederick's waiting hand.

Robin jumped when a chair was settled next to her. The blue haired man sat down next to her and smiled.

"And my name is Chrom," he held out a hand to her in greeting.

"R-Robin," she took his hand, hoping, praying that her hand wasn't sweaty. If it was Chrom had the decency to not say so.

"Robin?" he looked at her confused.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh," he glanced at her, then broke into a smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a really pretty name, that's all."

"Oh, um, thanks," Robin must have been a bright shade of red by now. She took a tentative sip of her wine, hoping it would calm her. Yet under his warm gaze, Robin was sure she would combust.

* * *

Several drinks later and Robin felt herself finally relaxing. She also realized they had partnered off pretty quick.

Sumia and Gaius were currently huddled together, Sumia sat on his lap, as he fed her peanuts from a bag on the table in front of them. Robin shook her head. Her friend couldn't handle her liquor, and by the looks of Sumia's brash attitude and overt sexual indeceny right now, her friend had had more than enough. She glanced away disgusted when Sumia began to suck on Gaius's fingers.

Sully and Frederick were calmly sat having a discussion on their love of whiskey. They found out, almost instantly that they both preferred the same brand, and from then on the conversation had barely drifted anywhere else. In a rather bold move by her friend, Sully had let her hand trail over Frederick leg, and much to his credit, Frederick didn't move it away, like Robin had thought he would. He'd given the impression that he was very straight laced and no into women making the first move. Clearly she was wrong.

"I get the distinct impression that you'd rather be elsewhere?" Chrom asked her, bringing her attention back to him. He was lent forward, engaged in her company fully. He smiled roguishly.

"It's not that," Robin waved a hand dismissively. "i'm just not a big bar person. Truthfully I'm only here because Sumia begged me."

Chrom chuckled. "Well I for one am glad that her begging worked." He reached for his glass and downed the last of the beer inside it.

Robin coughed. She grasped desperately for a topic, anything to change the subject, when her eyes fell on his tattoo.

"So what's the story behind the tattoo?"

"What makes you say their's a story behind it?" Chrom asked.

"Because there is always a story behind every tattoo," Robin smiled. "Unless you were really drunk when you got it, then all logic and reason goes out the window."

Chrom smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you that was what it was?"

"Not a chance. You don't seem the type to make brash decisions, even when drunk, or have I got you all wrong."

"I'm sure Frederick would disagree with you. He is constantly telling me I need to act with my head, not my heart. And he may be right, my heart has gotten me in trouble before."

"Frederick sounds smart," Robin teased.

"Maybe..." Chrom moved an inch closer, securing her hand in his. "Yet I wouldn't have met you if I'd followed my head would I?"

"True..." Robin's heart did back flips in her chest.

"So what about your tattoo?" He held up the hand he held, her left, where her own tattoo, a series of eyes in an arched pattern, sat.

"I'm not sure," Robin admitted. "Truth be told, I can't remember getting it. It was the only time I got so drunk I blacked out. When I awoke I couldn't remember anything of the night before, still can't. So the tattoo is a mystery."

Chrom laughed. "I can't believe it. And you accused me of the very same thing." He smiled warmly. "I kind of like it though."

"I don't, most of the time I wear gloves, or cover it with really good foundation." The offending tattoo looked brighter in the light of the bar.

"But it's a part of you," Chrom lent down and kissed the back of her hand, right on top of the tattoo. "And I can't bring myself to hate anything about you."

* * *

The six of them stumbled out of the bar after last orders, Sumia clearly teetering a lot more than the rest of them. She skipped down the road ahead of them all, before almost falling flat on her face, had Gaius not caught her.

"Wow, easy there Stumbles," he smiled down at her. "Can you walk? Do you want a piggy back?"

Sumia giggled. "Yay, piggy back." She grabbed hold of Gaius' shoulders as he lifted her off the ground, holding her under her thighs. "Onward noble steed," she pointed forward in the direction of the taxi rank. Frederick and Sully followed behind, both hiding their amusement behind shaking heads. Chrom and Robin brought up the rear, Robin laughing at her drunk friend as Gaius whinnied like a horse and began to run at full speed, Sumia screaming in delight.

"You know, I'm really glad I came out tonight," she mused.

"Oh yeah," blue eyes eyed her in amusement.

"Yeah, it's been... interesting to say the least."

"Glad you had fun," Chrom came to a stop turning to face her. "You know, it doesn't have to end here?"

"What did you have in mind?" Robin shot him a look. Chrom was watching her, a look of hesitation on his face, as if he longed to ask her to stay out with him, yet was afraid of her answer.

"Well, I umm..." Chrom rubbed his neck, clearly trying to find the words, glancing away from her. "I was wondering if, well I mean..."

"Chrom," Robin turned his face to hers. "I'd love to hang out with you a little longer."

"Y-you would."

"Of course I would." They glanced up at their friends, who had successfully flagged down a taxi. "We should probably let them know though. Sully will worry about me otherwise." Robin led Chrom by the hand to where their friends stood waving.

"Hey Robin!" Sumia wobbled over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Aren't you glad we came out now?" She gestured none too subtly towards Chrom, who clearly found the whole thing amusing.

"Yeah, of course," she patted her friends head. "Thanks for insisting I come." She glanced up at Gaius. "Can you make sure she gets home?"

"Sure thing," Gaius came over to take Sumia, who was starting to get sleepy, out of Robin's arms.

"Aren't you coming?" Sully asked.

"Chrom and I are going to hang out for a while longer," Robin smiled.

"Alright, just be safe you hear?"

"Always am."

"Chrom..." Frederick stepped over to the bluenette. "Don't forget we need to be in the office early tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Chrom rolled his eyes. "I'll see you bright and early." Frederick didn't seem convinced, but he nodded anyways, smiled towards Robin, before ducking into the taxi behind the other three.

As the taxi pulled away, the occupants all waved at the two, before they were out of sight.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Robin asked Chrom once they were alone.

"I don't live far from here actually," Chrom admitted, looking sheepish once again. "We could always head there, get to know each other better?"

"Hmmm..." Robin smirked. "I dunno, that sounds like your just after one thing." Chrom sputtered and turned red.

"That's not!" He noticed Robin smile. "Oh very funny you!" He nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Feeling brave, Robin reached for his hand. "Lead the way." Chrom glanced down at her and smiled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

After walking for about 10 minutes, hand in hand the entire way, Chrom opened up the door to his apartment complex. He ushered her in, called for the lift and they stepped inside in silence.

"Well, here we are," Chrom unlocked the door to his apartment. He held the door open for her, gesturing for her to enter first.

Robin's jaw almost his the floor at the size of his apartment. The living area alone was bigger than her flat that she shared with Sumia and Sully. And it was really posh looking. Leather sofas formed a seating area with a coffee table in the center, the kitchen off to one side was dark marbles and chrome, and the coffee machine alone seemed like some sort of futuristic gadget Robin knew she would never be able to use. One whole wall was made of glass, and the view was stunning, overlooking the entire city. As she shuffled meekly into the apartment more she noticed the door to the bedroom, the huge double bed taking up most of the room.

"T-this is..." she couldn't find the words.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Chrom had shrugged off his leather jacket, putting it on the coat rack by the door.

"Your rich!" Robin spun to face her male companion, who was stood nervously shuffling on his feet.

"Not that rich... really," he seemed awkward. "I inherited my fathers company when he died. You may have heard of Lowell Incorporated?"

"Oh my god," Robin covered her mouth in shock realization dawning on her. "Your Chrom Lowell, CEO of Lowell Incorporated. Your company makes navigation systems for cars. My car has one..." Robin gulped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chrom sighed, stepping forward carefully. "Because when most women discover I'm rich, it's the only thing they see. Suddenly they aren't interested in me, the man, only my wealth." He brushed her cheek. "And I really like you. I just wanted you to see me, for well, me."

Robin smiled. "I don't care about money, I never have." She wrapped her hand round his neck, locking him in close to her. "It doesn't matter to me how rich you are. I really like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah I really do."

Chrom closed the small gap between them, snagging her lips in his for a searing, heated kiss. Robin melted against him, his lips, the warmth of his body, his smell, all feeling somewhat familiar to her. The stumbled backwards across the room until Robin's legs bumped against the sofa. Only then did Chrom release her lips, leaving them both gasping for air.

His fingers sought her hair, teasing the hair bobble out of the top of her hair, it falling down to meet the rest. He lifted one long lock and kissed it, a sweet trait characteristically him. "Why do I feel like I've known you all my life?" he mumbled against the hair. Robin stilled.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she smiled. "I feel like I already know everything there is about you. It's so weird, but even your touch, seems familiar, almost like we've done this once before." Robin traced the top of his bicep, her fingers trailing over the tattoo there.

"Do you believe in fate?" Chrom asked suddenly. "Do you believe in the possibility of two souls who are forever destined to end up together, no matter how many live's they have lived before?"

Robin chuckled. "Before tonight, I would have scoffed at that. I rely on facts and knowledge for my job after all. Yet looking at you, standing before me, seeing how real you are, and how my heart beats at your familiarity, it's pretty hard to deny that." She stole another kiss. "I'm afraid, of what it all means, but I want to find out."

"If you like," Chrom held her close, "we can figure it out together."

And as Robin looked into his eyes, eye's she now realized she'd most definitely seen before, such straightforward and bright, brimming with love, she realized there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms.

"I'd like that," she'd said, pulling him down into another kiss, her heart fluttering in excitement at what the future held.

* * *

**After I got into it i really started to enjoy this Modern Au prompt. I had to think on the spot for a surname for Chrom but i think i did okay. Hope you enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chrobin Week 2019**

**Day five prompt- Memories**

**Pairing- Chrom and Robin(M)**

* * *

It was no secret that Robin had no memories. But he had never really been bothered by that too much. Sometimes he found that he wished her remembered simple things, like his mother, if he had siblings. Yet when he had married Chrom, those feelings had slowly gone. He had found a new family in the Shepard's, and in Chrom, who was the sweetest, most patient husband you could ever ask for.

So it came as no surprise when he walked into their room in the castle after a long day of going over new tactics in the library, that he found Chrom waiting for him. However he wasn't prepared for what else was waiting for him.

He gasped, his hands covering his mouth.

The room was awash with candlelight, and rose petals were scattered around the room. Chrom was stood next to a small table set up in the corner that had tablewear and two plates covered with silver domes, He was dressed casually, in a plain shirt opened low at the neck, and loose fitting trousers. A smile was on his face and he held a single rose in his hand.

"What's all this?" Robin entered the room fully, closing the door behind him, shuffling closer to his Husband.

"Can't I do something nice for you," Chrom feigned mock accusation, his empty hand clutching at his chest. "Robin, I'm offended."

"Okay, okay," Robin laughed, closing the gap between them, taking the hand Chrom offered him. "I didn't mean it like that. I was only inquiring about the occasion."

"No occasion, not really," Chrom pressed a kiss to Robin's cheek. "Just wanted to give you one more happy memory... that's all."

"Your sweet," Robin felt his face blush. "But every day I'm with you is a great memory." Chrom held out the flower to his husband, who took it, its petals the same colour as his cheeks, distracting himself with the floral smell. When he glanced back at Chrom he had sat down at the table, and gestured him to follow. "How did you plan all of this anyways?" Robin asked as he took his seat.

"Frederick helped," Chrom admitted.

"Frederick?!" Robin laughed, shocked. "Wouldn't have guessed he had a romantic side."

"Neither would I," Chrom captured Robin's hand across the table. "But the minute I mentioned what I wanted to do for you, both he and Lissa jumped at the chance to help." He motioned round the room. "The candles and flowers were Lissa's touch, although I'm not to sure it isn't a bit too much."

Robin smiled warmly. "It's beautiful." He made a mental note to thank his Brother in law and Sister in law.

"Your beautiful," Chrom murmured. Robin glanced away, unable to look in his eyes. Even though they were married, and had been for almost a year now, Robin still couldn't believe that he had been lucky to snag the prince of Ylisse. Robin was by no means a handsome man, not in comparison anyways. He was thin, too thin if you asked Chrom, pale skinned and covered in blemishes and scars. Right now he was sat in crinkled clothes, a linen shirt and pants, his white hair disheveled.

"I'm all gross from spending all day in the library," he admitted.

"Nonsense," Chrom smiled warmly, pulling his husbands face back to look at it, enjoying the blush across his cheeks. "I think your beautiful, no matter what."

"W-we should eat, before it gets cold," Robin decided to tactfully change the subject, otherwise he felt sure he would combust from embarrassment.

Chrom chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

They ate in relative silence. Robin hadn't realized how hungry he was, realizing that he had skipped lunch in favor of browsing the books in the library. Perhaps Chrom was right when he said Robin ate too little, as he practically inhaled the food, making note of the delicate flavours and spices as an after thought.

"You need to eat more," Chrom chastised, affirming what Robin already knew. "I worry about you." Robin stopped mid chew, glancing at his husband. Chrom looked upset, and it made him instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry," Robin swallowed his food. "I don't mean to make you worry." He smiled warmly. "You know how distracted I become sometimes though."

"I do."

"Tell you what," Robin smirked. "I'll promise to remember to eat lunch, if you promise to eat it with me." As much as Robin enjoyed living in the palace, he hated the fact that he barely got to see Chrom, who was constantly in meetings.

"I think I can try to make that happen," Chrom smiled, yet his eyes still looked somber. "I'm sorry if you feel lonely Robin. I wish things were different right now, but there is still so much to sort out."

"Don't worry about it," Robin took his husbands hand. "I knew what I was getting into when I accepted your proposal."

"Still, I feel like a pathetic excuse for a husband. I am always gone by the time you wake, and your asleep most of the time when I get back. I feel as though by putting my duty to the kingdom first, that I will lose you, and you'd be well within your rights to leave."

"Silly," Robin stood, his small amount of food left untouched, coming round the table and kneeling in front of Chrom. "Like I'd ever leave you. I love you you sweet, kind and considerate man."

"And I love you Robin," Chrom ran his hands over Robin's hair. "More than you could possibly know." When Chrom's hand trailed over Robin's cheek he turned his face and planted a kiss on the palm. This time it was Chrom's turn to blush a lovely shade of red. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Anyways," he stood, pulling Robin up with him. "Have you eaten enough?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

"Never," Chrom smiled roguishly, grabbing his husband's hand. "Now I need you to close your eyes, the next part of tonight is a surprise."

"Chrom..." Robin sighed. "Just how overboard did you go."

"My lips are sealed."

"Fine," Robin closed his eyes. "But your going to have to make sure I don't trip on anything, got it?"

"Not a problem." Robin felt himself get lifted into the air, and his eyes reopened in shock. Chrom had scooped him into his arms like he weighed nothing, holding him close to his chest.

"C-Chrom... what are you doing!"

"Making sure you don't trip on anything," his husband countered. "Now close your eyes, go on." Finding no excuse to argue, Robin closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Robin knew they were outside, that much was obvious. His body had shivered at the sudden dip in the temperature, and Chrom had pulled him closer to his warm body. He could smell flowers, and feel the air through his hair, heard it rustle through the trees.

After a little while Chrom appeared to be walking uphill, his body slowing as he worked his way upwards. Robin could hear the tiny breaths he made, could feel his heart rate pick up at the exertion.

But just as Robin was about to protest, Chrom suddenly stopped. Robin felt his feet hit the ground as Chrom finally put him down.

"Okay," Chrom whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder. "You can open your eyes now."

Robin opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. They were stood on a hill just outside of the castle, one that overlooked the entire city of Ylisstol. Above their heads was a giant tree, fully in blossom, some of the petals blowing around them in little pink flurries. And ahead of them was the most gorgeous sunset Robin had ever seen. Sure he'd seen a few, but he'd never stopped to really look at them. He glanced at Chrom, who was smiling smugly, clearly proud of the look of awe currently on his face, who's soft features were aglow with orange hue's that only enhanced his beauty. It was truly a memory that Robin would treasure for the rest of his life.

"I see what your doing?" Robin smirked, having seen through his husbands ruse.

"What?" Chrom tried to act innocent, but his flustered cheeks gave him away.

"Chrom. I know your trying to give me more memories," Robin touched his husband's cheek, forcing the bluenette to look at him. "Your sweet. Thank you."

"Y-your not mad?"

"Silly man, why would I be mad?" he took Chrom's hand. "I have a wonderful and loving husband. Every day with you is a memory I will cherish until I die." He turned to look at the sunset. "Pretty. I realize now I never really took the time to just take in a sunset before." He smiled. "So thank you for giving me this too."

He yelped in surprise as Chrom pulled him in for a kiss. It was long, heated, causing Robin to melt into his arms. Against the backdrop of the beautiful bursts of warm oranges, reds and pink of the sunset, with the pink blossoms billowing around them, Robin felt sure it was by far the most romantic kiss of his entire life, made all the more special by whom he shared it with.

All too soon Chrom pulled away, leaving Robin aching for more. He gasped to catch his breath back, annoyed that Chrom seemed unfazed by their kiss. He coughed, willing his heart to stop it's erratic beating, taking deep, calming breaths to steady himself.

Chrom stood watching the sunset in silence, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"S-so," Robin's voice was croaky when he finally spoke again, "Was this the only reason you brought me out here?"

"No," Chrom admitted. He turned to Robin before continuing. "You see, tonight is the Spring festival," Chrom pointed down at the bustle of the haildom below. "And when the sun goes down, well lets just say it's even more magical."

"I don't know, this is pretty impressive," Robin smiled. "What could top this?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Fine, keep your secrets."

* * *

They sat on the grass hill, hand in hand, watching the sun dip below the mountain, giving one last burst of colour. Soon the sky was dark, the first sparkles of starts twinkling overhead. It had grown cold, so Chrom snuggled closer to Robin, the former always a lot warmer than his husband. They didn't speak, instead enjoying each others company.

After five minutes Chrom got to his feet.

"Should be starting soon," he mused, holding out a hand for Robin to take, who looked up at him in confusion as he was pulled to his feet.

"What's starting soon?" he asked. Chrom chuckled. He came to stand behind the shorter man, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Look over there," he pointed with one hand, before resting it back round Robin's waist.

"What am I..." his sentence was cut short, as suddenly a light flew through the air, before a huge bang, followed by a flash of colour crackled across the sky, illuminating Robin's view a shade of red. He gasped, his mouth probably falling open like an idiot. He felt Chrom stifle a laugh, his breath tickling his neck as his husband placed a kiss to his neck. Before Robin had time to process, another light shot up, this one arcing in the sky before showering with a tiny pop into golden sparks, followed immediately by one of blue, then of purple.

Colour after colour lit up the sky, and Robin could barely take his eyes off of them.

"It's almost over," Chrom whispered. "Just one final firework left."

"Which one is that?"

"The one which honors the royal family," Robin could feel Chrom smile. "And this years is supposed to be better than ever. I hear it is dedicated to us."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chrom chuckled. "I've had nothing bur earache all week about it. Apparently the cost of it was enough to make all the nobles flustered,"

"So why do it?"

"Simple," Chrom nuzzled Robin's cheek. "Because the haildom love you, Robin. And I guess in some small way they all wanted to show that." He laughed. "I'd say they must approve."

Just as Chrom finished speaking, a huge flash of light drew Robin's attention. It careened through the sky then exploded.

Robin felt the tears fall as it did.

When the firework burst into colour he was shocked to find it formed a pattern. Of Robin and Chrom's signature weapons, tome and the Falchion, a blue and purple fusion, a symbol of their love above the haildom of Yllistol.

When the light faded, Chrom turned Robin in his arms, distressed at the sight of him crying.

"Robin? What is it? Are you Okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he sniffled, dabbing at his eyes and nose in disgust. "I'm just so happy."

"Happy? Then why are you crying?"

"Because silly," Robin broke out into a smile. "This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten." When Chrom looked at him in confusion he continued. "I was so worried that they wouldn't accept me as your husband. After all, two men marrying, let alone one of royal birth, is all but unheard of." He glanced back down towards the town. "So knowing that they acually accept us, accept me, is the greatest thing I could ever ask for. So thank you Chrom. This has been one memory I shall never ever forget, even if my memories were to vanish again."

"If your memories get lost again, then I will always help you make new ones," Chrom promised him. "You will always have me, till the day I die."

"And you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere." They sealed their vows with a kiss.

Had either of them known the dangers heading their way, the choices they would have to make, the promises one would be forced to break, they would have wished for time to stop in that moment, so they would have forever together.

* * *

**Almost getting to the end of Chrobin week. I've had a blast doing these prompts, and i feel they have helped improve my writing skill considerably. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chrobin Week 2019**

**Day six prompt- Head and Heart**

**Pairing- Chrom and Robin(F)**

* * *

The first time a nightmare had taken hold, when she had woken, screaming, panting, sweating and with tear rolling down her face, Chrom had been there. He had wrapped his arms around her, instinctively pulled her close and held her until her sobs subsided, till her breathing slowed, and until she was calm enough to talk about it all.

Her head over his heart.

And that was how it always was from that moment on

When 'Marth' had been revealled to be their daugher from the future, Robin had grabbed the blue haired girl, held her as she sobbed, and comforted her in the exact way her husband comforted her. Head to heart.

And so began the family tradition.

When Morgan was found his mother had laid his head on her heart in relief that he was ok. And when he had struggled to recall his father, and broken down in tears, Chrom had mirrored Robin's actions, comforting his son as he had cried.

When Lucina had come to Robin, conflicted as to whether to end her own mothers life to save her fathers, to erase Morgan from existence or run the risk of Robin losing control to her fathers mind games, Robin had smiled sadly, pulling her daughter to her, laying her head on her heart, telling her no matter what she chose, she would always love her.

Lucina had comforted her brother in the same way, when he discovered the choice she almost made, his eyes welling with tears at the thought that she didn't love him and she was willing to risk his existence like that.

A family comforted, head to heart.

* * *

Robin jerked awake, another nightmare still firmly in the forefront of her mind, She gasped, sitting up, Chrom's arm falling from its place across her chest. She furously willed her heart to stop beating erratically, wiping tears away from her eyes.

It was the same dream as she always had, ever since she had learned of her heritage. She would succumb to Grima's influence, turn on all her friends and family. Then stabb Chrom through the heart. The last thing she would see before she awoke was her hand, covered in her own husbands blood, being too weak willed to stop her body as it moved on its own.

She knew it was silly to get so upset over a dream. But everytime it had become more realistic. Even with her husband beside her, she was still inconsoleable.

"Robin?" Chrom's voice murmured from the darkness, his arms snaking round her tightly. He sat up, his face worried as he took in her distressed face, her inablility to control the gasps wracking her body, the tears streaming down her face. "Hey, it's Okay, I'm here," he instinctively pulled her to him, her head resting on his heart as she shook, the front of his sleep shirt becoming damp with tears.

It wasn't until Robin could hear the soft thump of his heart that her body started to relax. She breathed deep, the smell of him a comfort. After a few minutes her body stopped shaking, the tears stopped and she sighed, snuggling closer.

"Thank you," she breathed out when she felt sure she could talk again.

"You don't need to thank me," Chrom's breath tickled the top of her hair as he pressed a kiss atop her head."It's what I'm here for. I made a vow to love you through every hardship you face." His hand began to comb through her soft brown hair as he continued to comfort her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he broached this gently. He knew his wife didn't like to worry him, knew she had a stubborn habit of keeping things from him as a result. "Y-you don't have too, I just want you to know that I will listen for as long as you need."

"It's silly..." Robin sighed.

"Nothing is ever silly," he countered. "Now come on Robin, tell me what your nightmare was about."

He felt her shuffle awkwardly, and he was about to drop the subject, realizing that she really didn't want to talk about it, when she finally spoke up.

"I lose control," she whispered. She moved her head finally, turning to look at Chrom. Her brown eyes were read and puffy from crying, her skin was paler that usual with a sheen of sweat still across her forehead. She looked haggard and exhausted, and Chrom's heart sank seeing her like that. "I give in to my fathers influence," he felt her shudder, and he knew she hated admitting her familial ties to _that_ man. "I become Grima... And I kill you." Her voice breaks on the last word, her lip quivvering as she tries to hold back the tears. "I try to stop myself, Naga knows I try, but I kill you, every single time." She looked distressed so Chrom held her again.

"Robin..." he spoke softly, as if she were a child. "It was only a dream. You more than anyone believe we aren't pawns of a scripted fate."

"But his influence over me has been proven before," Robin's voice was muffled against his chest. "I stole the Fire Emblem from you, and gave it straight to him." She sobbed once. "Maybe I should have let Lucina kill me. Or at the very least I should maybe kill myself, before I become a danger to everyone."

"No!" Chrom crushed her close to his chest. "Don't talk like that Robin. I wont let you." His voice broke. He sniffled as he thought of a life without his wife in it. Without her, he would be broken. And to hear her talk like that, it broke his heart.

"I'd rather die than hurt you!"

"Listen to me Robin," Chrom pulled her to arms length and she looked shocked at his sudden outburst. "You can't let him win like that. He wants us divided, he wants us to turn on you. But I won't give on you, I never will. I choose to put my faith in you, and I always will. Validar wont change that. He may be your father, but he is only that in title alone. He doesn't know you, not like I do. He doesn't see the smart, funny and kind person that you are. He doesn't see Robin the wife, Robin the mother. All he see's is Robin the Vessel for Grima. And he underestimates you. He will continue to underestimate you."

Robin looked at her husband, mouth agape. She could feel tear fall from her eyes, but they werent of sadness. She was happy, happier than she had been in days. To know that Chrom had that much faith in her, that he believed in her that much, made her happier than anything in the world.

"Chrom..." she placed a hand on his face. In the two years since the last war his features had become more angular, his skin rougher. She took comfort in the small amount of stubble on his chin, in the small scar on his chin. He was watching her with his beautiful straightforward eyes, currently shining with emotion. "I'm sorry my love." She kissed his cheek. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought by not telling you I would worry you less, but I realize that was silly of me. I only made you worry more. I promise I wont keep things from you anymore, no matter how painful it is to talk about."

"I love you Robin, more than anything, I hope you know that." Chrom smiled at her warmly.

"I know that, I love you too."

* * *

Chrom moved to kiss her, their mouths an inch apart, when a voice outside called to them.

"Mother? Father?," Lucina's voice could be heard just outside their tent. "Are you awake? I'm sorry to disturb you,"

Chrom sighed. "So much for that," he climbed out of bed and went over to the tent flap. "Hello Luci," Robin smiled at their nickname for their future version of their daughter. "Oh and Morgan is here with you too." He stepped aside and let their children in. Morgan ran straight to the bed, jumping on it and hugging Robin, his head instinctively finding her heart.

"Mother," he seemed upset. "I had a nightmare." He snuggled close, as if he was frightened whatever he had dreamt about was going to come true.

Robin's own fears instantly left her. She shuffled on the cot, bringing her arms round her son. She kissed his blue hair softly.

"It's Okay baby," she cooed. "Mother's here."

"I d-dreamt I-I was all alone a-again..." he cried.

"Oh Morgan," Robin felt tears in her eyes. Her son was so like her, even down to having the occasional nightmare. "Your safe, I'm here, your Father is here, Luci is here. We aren't going to leave you, ever."

"Y-you promise?"

"Of course I promise." Robin shot a look at Chrom and Lucina, who came back towards the bed.

"I heard Morgan scream so I went to see if he was Okay," Lucina explained. "He wouldn't settle down till he made sure you were both Okay. I'm sorry we intruded."

"Don't apologise Luci," Chrom smiled. He came and sat the other side of his son, taking the small boy into his arm's, holding him close as his son clung to him.

"Y-you promise n-not to leave me don't y-you F-father," he sobbed.

"I'm not leaving anyone Morgan," Chrom said. He glanced at his daughter. "I promise." Lucina stood wavering, looking as though she wanted to join them all on the bed.

"Come here my darling," Robin, always good at reading her daughters face, held out her arms, gesturing for her to come close. Lucina hesitated briefly, but when her Mother smiled she gave in, curling her long legs up onto the bed, snuggling her mother the same way her brother snuggled their father.

Chrom glanced at Robin over their children's heads. He smiled at her, his eyes warm, and Robin knew exactly what was going through his mind, because she was thinking the same thing. She couldn't believe that this was her life. That she had such amazing children, or would do, honestly time travel was a weird concept, and such an amazing husband, really was a blessing. And she knew that she would do anything to protect them from the man who called himself her Father and her alternate self.

"We should get some rest," she eventually said. "We all need to be sharp tomorrow."

"Your Mother is right," Chrom looked down at Morgan, who had already started to doze off.

"Wanna stay here," he mumbled.

"Morgan, you can't sleep here," Lucina tried her hardest to be the responsible older sister yet her head was still over her Mother's heart, and she also showed no sign of moving.

"Sure I can..."

Robin laughed. "Okay Morgan, just for tonight, you can stay here," She shot Chrom a look, and he smiled in response. He shifted, pulling Morgan with him as he settled down on the bed, his son flush to his chest. "What about you Luci?"

"Luci, you need to stay too!" Morgan looked distressed at the thought of his sister going anywhere.

"C-can I?" Lucina looked at Robin, who nodded.

"Of course you can, come on."

So the four of them settled down on the bed again, Morgan soon asleep on Chrom's chest, his fist still clutching his shirt. Robin and Lucina snuggled close to the pair, mirroring how the were laid, so Robin and Chrom were on the outside of their two children. Lucina soon fell asleep along side her brother. Robin smiled down at her daughter. When asleep the stresses of the task she had given herself melted away from her face, and she looked younger, more like the 18 year old that she was. Robin scoffed, It really was weird having a daughter only a year younger than her.

"Morgan is laying right over my arm," Chrom's voice broke the silence.

Robin laughed. "So is Lucina. Yet I don't have the heart to move her."

"Me neither." Chrom moved his untrapped arm and brushed his hand through his sons hair. "He looks exactly like you when he sleeps."

"You think?"

Chrom chuckled. "He even drools like you do."

"Your lucky my arm is trapped and I don't want to wake Lucina, or I would slap you." She glanced down at her daughter who sighed in her sleep, pawed at her eyes with a fisted hand, then stilled again. "I don't think I've seen her relax once since she met us."

"Me neither," Chrom kissed Robin's head. "She's been so strong for so long. I know it was a different us who left her, but I can't help but still feel responsible, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Robin moved her hand to clasp his, securing their children in their embrace. "I don't want to let them down. I want to give them the future they deserve. They don't deserve this. War and more war. I just want them to be happy. I want baby Lucina back at the castle to grow up without the heartbreak her future counterpart has had to endure. And I want to secure a future for Morgan, whenever he makes his appearance in this timeline too."

"We will, I promise," Chrom yawned. "I guess we should try to sleep. I love you Robin."

"And I love you Chrom."

Later on, when Chrom had also fallen asleep, Robin went back to thinking about how she could save them all, how she could protect her families future. And she saw only one way to do that. But she knew Chrom wouldn't let her do it if he ever found out.

_I only hope you forgive me... one day_

* * *

**Second to last prompt, this has really been a fun week to participate in, and i hope you've enjoyed reading all of my prompt entries and that you enjoy tomorrow final entry too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chrobin Week 2019**

**Day seven prompt- Promise**

**Pairing- Chrom and Robin(M)**

* * *

Chrom and Robin had made numerous promises to each other.

They'd promised their hearts to each other the day Chrom had proposed to his Tactician. They had promised to love each other through all hardships the day that they had married. And they had promised to come back alive when war had come to Ylisse a second time.

It had been the one promise Robin had been unable to keep. The one he had wished with all his heart he could have kept. But he knew deep down that to do so would be selfish. And if there was one thing Robin was, above all else, it was selfless. He wanted to protect everyone, especially his family who he loved so much. He wanted Lucina to grow up in a world unhindered by war safe in the knowledge that Grima would never appear again, even if it wasn't in her lifetime. He wanted his and Chrom's future daughter Morgan to be born into that same world, although he lamented sadly that she would probably not be born at all given the fact that Robin was about to remove his own existence. It was probably the thing he was feeling most guilty for. That and lying right to Chrom's face.

But he couldn't have told the truth. He knew his husband would do something reckless, try to stop him in anyway he could, even if it meant leaving Robin out of the battle.

Grima's roar broke him out of his thoughts. He gulped, knowing his time grew short. Soon, through the combined effort of the Shepard's Grima would be weak enough to finish off. Robin was consciously aware of Chrom stood beside him like he always was, his face covered in mud and grime. The battle had been hard, and Robin wasn't foolish enough to not prepare accordingly. Everyone who currently stood on Grima's back all held extra Vulnaries, their weapons were the best the could be, and every eventuality had been accounted for.

"I think we've done it!" Chrom called to him, pointing to the colossal dragons head. It roared in pain before careening downwards. The Shepard's clung to its back as it hit the ground, all of them mostly unscathed. Lissa had a tiny cut on her cheek as she clung to her husband Frederick, and even Lucina and Morgan were roughed up, in fact Morgan was leaning on her sister, seemingly unable to put weight on her left foot.

"I'm going to finish this," Chrom stepped forward, Falchion held firmly in his grip as he eyed the dragon angrily. The identical version of his husband was sneering at him, his eyes red with malice.

"Wait..." with trembling fingers Robin reached for Chrom's hand, stopping his advance.

"Robin?" Blue eyes looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry Chrom," Robin could feel the tears threaten to come. "And I'm sorry my girls," he glanced at his blue haired daughters, who stood staring equally as confused as Chrom did. "I cannot keep my promise to you." Turning back to his husband, he smiled weakly. "I hope... one day, you'll forgive me." Before Chrom could protest, Robin pulled an Elwind tome and fired a gust of wind, not enough to hurt him, but enough to stun him, at Chrom, who flew backwards. Robin gulped, turning away from his husband, who was crying out in shock.

He stepped towards his dark counterpart, hand lit up with magic.

"Robin!..." Chrom called. "Wait.. what..."

"WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Grima stepped back as he advanced.

"For once... I'm glad you and I are the same," Robin's voice sounded braver than he actually felt.. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

"Robin!" Chrom was on the ground, the Elwind spell having still rattled him. "Don't do this!" Robin spared him a glance, a faint smile on his lips. His husband looked distressed and Robin knew he didn't have long till Chrom could move again.

"...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE," Grima drew his attention again, and Robin noted his dark counterpart seemed scared.

"I would and will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable..." Robin raised his hand, ready to strike. "In some way, I- we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" The ball of dark energy in Robin's palm flew forward as he threw it, hitting Grima right in the chest.

"NOOOOO...!" Grima cried as he began to fade and before long he was gone. Robin sniffed. He had to stay brave, he told himself he would. He could feel himself begin to fade also, and he knew he didn't have long. On tentative legs he turned, only to be grabbed by Chrom, who threw his arms around him, as if trying to stop him from disappearing.

"Robin..." blue eyes filled with tears glanced at him. "W-why?"

"Shhh," Robin cupped Chrom's face with his half there hand. "It's okay my love..." He sighed. "This was the best plan, you know that."

"I-I can't lose you," Chrom's anguish broke his heart. "Robin, you can't leave me, you promised!"

"I know I did," Robin's voice sounded more distant with each passing moment. "And I'm sorry I have to break that promise." He glanced at his daughters, who were both crying. "I'm sorry I have to leave our daughters." He smiled sadly at Chrom. "But I'm most sorry to be leaving you. I love you Chrom. I always will."

"And I love you," Chrom allowed the tears to fall as he held his husband, who was fading rapidly. "And I promise I wont stop looking for you. I promise I wont ever give up hope that you'll return." He kissed him, a final time, before Robin vanished. Glancing down at his hands, Robin's Tactician robe and the thin gold wedding band left behind were really the only things left to remind Chrom his husband had even existed in the first place.

He broke down in tears, finding no reason to carry on, now that the love of his life was gone.

* * *

Two years passed. And still there was no sign of Robin.

And every month that passed for Chrom was torture. Yet he never gave up. He had promised he wouldn't give in till he had found Robin. But it was hard. His life wasn't easy, and not having Robin, the only person who made every monotonous meeting, all the duties as exalt, just a little bit easier, was hard.

If he didn't have his daughters, both present and future he may have already succumbed to his despair. They kept him smiling, gave him something to hold on too. Especially Morgan, who Chrom was shocked to learn hadn't simply vanished. He had suspected she would. After all, without Robin she surely would never have been born. That thought alone was enough for him to have hope his husband would return.

He knew Robin would be proud of the present day Lucina. She was growing bigger every day, having just turned two years old. And everyday she showed how much like her two fathers she was.

He himself had aged a lot in two years. His skin was pale, his eyes distant with dark circles ever present. He even had stubble, something he knew Robin would tease him about. Yet he cared not what he looked like. None of it mattered unless he could find Robin. And he knew he had to soon. He knew there was talk of finding him a new wife, or husband. And he knew the pressure would soon be put on him to do so.

"Forgive the suggestion Milord," one of the council members broached one day not long after the two year anniversary of Robin's disappearance. "But we need to start thinking about finding you a new... husband, or wife."

"No," he'd merely grumbled, expecting this conversation, yet unprepared to have it. "I can't do that..."

"Milord," Chrom glanced at him, and the poor man shook under his gaze. "I-I don't want to be insensitive, but Lord Robin has been gone for two years now...A-and there is no reason to believe he will be back..."

"I said no!" Chrom's fist hit the table, causing every council member to flinch. "Robin is coming back, I know he is..." He closed his eyes, not willing to let his council see him get tearful.

"How can you be sure?" another council member asked.

"I just know," Chrom eyed the people round the table. He stood abruptly. "Now if were done..." Chrom didn't get the rest of his sentence out as Frederick burst through the doors then, looking as if he had been running. He stopped in front of Chrom and bowed, panting heavily as he attempted to speak.

"Forgive the intrusion... Milord," Chrom's brown haired brother in law greeted him warmly. "It's Lord Robin...we've found him." Chrom barely let the words leave Frederick's mouth before he had ran from the room.

* * *

Chrom should have known he'd be here. There was a sense of irony about it. It was after all where they first met. Naga had a sense of humor after all it seemed.

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick slowed their horse's and Chrom was sprinting forward before Frederick had even helped Lissa down off hers.

"Robin..." Chrom knelt to the ground next to the familiar sleeping form. He chuckled softly as his husband pawed at his face. Chrom noticed that Robin's hair was longer, it now falling into his eyes and framing his face down to his chin. Chrom couldn't help but run his hands through it, cupping his husbands cheek with his trembling fingers.

He was real... he was really here.

Chrom gulped, feeling a fresh wave of emotion floor him. Robin groaned, his eyelids batting open. And Chrom was met with his beautiful brown eyes, eyes he hadn't seen in two years. It was too much for Chrom to handle, and he let the tears flow. Robin smiled warmly when he saw him.

"Chrom..." he sat up and grabbed Chrom's hand.

"Y-your real..." Chrom's voice was a whisper. "Your here..."

"You promised you'd find me," Robin brushed a stray tear from his husbands cheek.

"I did, and I never gave up hope you would come back to me." Chrom sniffed. He stood, holding a hand up to Robin. As he pulled the love of his life up he noticed that the mark of Grima was now gone off the back of his hand, and Chrom felt instant releif at this. This meant it was truly over. "Welcome back my love, it's really over now." Chrom crushed Robin too him, not caring that Lissa and Frederick were behind them. He needed this. He'd needed this for two years. And now his husband was back in his arms.

They stood there, in each others embrace, Robin's head pressed firmly to Chrom's chest. All too soon Robin pulled back, smiling widely. They turned to face Lissa and Frederick, met with both of them hiding their tears of happiness.

"Robin..." Lissa flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Robin glanced over his sister in laws head. "I missed all of you so much."

* * *

Chrom knew he would have to fend off a lot of questions, especially from his council. And he would answer them, just not right now. Robin was his primary concern right now.

Although he seemed fine, two years had passed and he could tell his husband was overwhelmed by that fact. He had been quiet the whole ride back to Ylisstol, sat in front of Chrom on his horse deep in thought. And when Chrom had stopped the horse in the courtyard of the castle, climbed off, and helped Robin down, he noticed the heavy set frown on his face. He was clearly dwelling on some unpleasant thoughts. Chrom didn't have a moment to ask him if he was okay, before Robin was accosted by hugs and cheers, there friends all surrounding them, welcoming him back to the world of the living.

And even though Robin smiled warmly at them, behind his eyes Chrom knew he was upset.

* * *

"She's changed so much," Robin mused, watching his and Chrom's daughter play on the floor, her chubby hands taking delight in throwing the blocks she was currently using. Robin sat on his knees behind her, while Chrom watched the two of them from the doorway. "I-I missed s-so much. Her first steps, her first word..." he trailed off unable to continue, his throat constricted.

"Your here now, that's all that matters," Chrom entered the room fully, settling himself beside his husband. "Lucina asked about you everyday."

"She did?"

"Yes," Chrom smiled. "I remember we were looking at the portrait of us on our wedding day, the one you think was too over the top," Robin rolled his eyes, remembering his reaction to the huge oil painting of the couple in the main hall. He had thought it was an expense that wasn't needed. "Anyway's that's when she said it. Lucina looked up at your image, held out a hand and cried 'Papa'"

"Her first word was Papa?" Robin felt himself shake. "And she was reaching for me?"

"It was..." Chrom sighed. "These past few years haven't been easy Robin. I've felt like half a man, walking through each day almost in a daze." He smiled at Lucina. "If it wasn't for her, I would have gone mad. She was that little reminder of our love." He patted Robin on the back as he let his tears fall.

"Papa?" a small inquisitive voice called to him. When Robin glanced up he noticed his daughter reaching for him, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"My darling girl..." he scooped her into his arms. "I missed you so much. I promise I wont ever leave you again."

"Pwomise?"

"On my life I swear," Robin kissed her nose. "Papa isn't going anywhere anymore. I'm staying here with Dada and you, for the rest of my life."

"So happy," the blue haired toddler snuggled close to him. Over her head Robin saw Chrom smile. The hand that didn't hold their daughter reached out and grabbed Chrom's, and he lifted it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"You know, I think I like my hair like this," the white haired Tactician mused later on as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Perhaps I'll leave it as it is for a while." He glanced at Chrom in the mirror. His husband was sat on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him, his back against the headboard.

"I like it," Chrom informed him.

"You know," Robin got up and made his way to his side of the bed and joining his husband. "The one thing I first noticed about you was this," his slim fingers trailed along the stubble on Chrom's cheeks and chin.

"I'll shave it off first thing... I swear," Chrom promised.

"No... don't," Robin smirked, inching closer. "I like it."

"Oh yeah...?" Chrom reached for him, pulling him towards him. "Maybe I'll leave it then."

"Hmmm" Robin's finger inched down his throat, towards the top of his shirt, stroking the small hairs he found there. "The years have been kind to you my dear husband. If possible you've only grown more handsome." Robin deftly undid the top few buttons of the shirt, exposing Chrom's shoulders. He lent forward and bit a bruise into his collar bone, causing Chrom to groan.

"Robin..." he pulled on his husband's hair. "I've missed you, more than you could ever know. I've lain awake aching for you." He pulled Robin's face to him, sealing their lips in a kiss long overdue. They melted into the kiss, pouring all the love they still had for each other into it, giving into the desire that they clearly needed.

* * *

Chrom awoke with a groan. His body was stiff, yet more relaxed than it had been in years. He rolled over, wanting nothing more than to hold his Robin close, breath in his smell, and go back to sleep for another hour.

What he hadn't expected was the empty cold space next to him.

He sat up, his heart in his chest. Had he dreamt yesterday. Was Robin not returned to him. Was he still alone in this cruel world.

"Chrom..." his head snapped to the doorway, where Robin stood, holding a tray in his hands, a warm and happy smile on his face. "You okay?" he walked forward, placing the tray, which had food on down on the bed, before climbing in bed beside Chrom.

"I-I thought I had dreamt yesterday," he admitted bashfully. "Are you really here Robin."

His husband laughed. "Silly... of course I am."

"Thank Naga," Chrom held Robin close. "I feared you had been nothing but my mind playing tricks on me."

"I'm here," Robin soothed. "I promise." He pulled Chrom's face up to look at him, "Now come and have some breakfast." He gestured to the plates of eggs and toast, fresh squeezed orange juice and a small vase with a red rose in. Chrom smiled. In an old habit from when they were first married he lent over and snagged the rose, shaking off the water from its stem, before feeding it into Robin's hair.

"You did all this for me? When did you find the time?"

"I've been up a few hours now," Robin shrugged. "Guess some things don't change at least. I'm still a morning person."

They sat and ate in silence, merely enjoying each others presence, Chrom kept shooting Robin sideways glances, clearly worried if he took his eyes off of him for too long, that he would vanish again.

"So I was thinking," he broached after breakfast. "That we could go for a walk. Then maybe we could go and get Lucina and have a picnic. Or maybe we could go to town and..."

"Chrom..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Why are you acting like we only have today together?" Robin smiled. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I just wanted to make up for lost time," Chrom mumbled clearly embarrassed. Robin chuckled.

"And I love you for it," he kissed Chrom's cheek. "But we really do have the rest of our lives, you know."

"You promise?" Chrom's smile was bright, his eyes happy, his heart swelling at a bright future with Robin.

"I promise, Chrom. And you know I keep my promises, most of the time anyways."

* * *

**And so ends Chrobin week. It's been an absolute blast to do, and i hope i can participate next year too.**


End file.
